The Darkness Within
by Sagoi
Summary: Fuled by revenge and the help of Jenova. Sephiroth vows to destroy Cloud by luring him to battle with the help of a certain martial artist.


The Darkness Within By Alexiel  
  
Disclaimer: Sadily, this young woman does not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. Though she does own a lovely goldfish by the name of Sephiroth. Not to be confused with the one in this fic ^^;  
  
Authors Note: Heh dosen't this title sound really familar? Well if you haven't noticed yet this is a new version of the sadily written verson before it. I haven't deleted it though. contact me if you wish. Have a good friggen laugh too. Anyways I don't plan on changing the plot much. just the style of writing. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Return  
  
A whip like breeze teased at a dark solider who had fallen in a recent battle. A slow, but steady rise and fall of the soliders chest gave the sign of life...though it looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"All of my plans....ruined....What now?"  
  
"You seek revenge upon the fool who did this"  
  
"What's the use? The oucome would be the same"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I can feel it. Now let me die"  
  
"You can't give up that easily my child"  
  
"hmph..."  
  
"This of the utopia you've yearned for"  
  
"Death is my utopia"  
  
"Child, death is not for you."  
  
"Then what should I do mother?"  
  
"Lend me your strength. Everything will be alright."  
  
The fallen soldier slowly openened his mako green eyes as he felt strength return to his battled body. A new feeling also began to sink in his mind. The feeling of crushing the fool who dare tried to defeat him. No man should be allowed to live after doing that. A smirk touched his lips as he though of the man who stood in the way of his "Promised Land"  
  
Silver strands of hair flowed in the wind as he rose to his feet. He looked to the sky to see a small ship that seemed familar to the mind. "Strife" The feeling grew stronger as the battle between the two repalyed over and over in his head. "I shall have my revenge" he hissed as gripped his mighty sword and made is way to the direction of the ship.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Inside the highwind cheers and the opening of alcohol could be heard within the cabin of the flying ship. It was truly a time to be celebrating. The world had been saved (More Less) by the death of Sephiroth. ShinRa was in dismay after the death of the President....nothing could have turned out better!...but...what would happen to the small group (With the greath help of fearless flowergirl) who single-handidly brang peace back to world and it's people.  
  
Barret sighed a heavy, but fufilling sigh and eyed the middle-aged captin cussing the poor trainee flying the ship "Well, as soon as I get offa this piece o' shit plane-" Cid jerked his head in Barrets direction and chewed on his cigerette before giving him a piece of his damn mind. "THIS PLANE IS NO F&$&W$& PIECE OF SHIT!" A young woman with hair of chocolate brown couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two men taking turns bitting eachothers head off "Okay guys calm down" She sounded like a mother scolding both of her children. She didn't mean to, but it just came out like that "Barret was only kidding, right Barret?" She looked over to his and gave him a perky smirk. Barret grinned back at Tifa and gave Cid a taunting laugh "Barret!" Tifa said worrying Cid was about to unlesh his limit break upon Barret. Barret sighed once again and offered his hand to the overly pissed looking Cid. "Ahh calm down Cid! I was jest kiddin'. Dun go havin' a heart attack for cryin' outloud." Cid reluctantly took Barrets hand and though of cutting it off with his nearby spear "heh heh heh that would teach that bastard" he quickly shook the though off "Hmph you're one to talk f@*&$_*# old coot"  
  
Both men laughed a bit, then an ackward silence reached the room. Barret went back to his seat and cleared his thought. "Ahem, well I'm plannin' on rebuildin' Sector 7 once we get back home. What bout' you guys?"  
  
Cid couldn't wait to return to Rocket Town. He couldn't wait to see Shera once again, but of course his pride kept him from saying that outloud. "I'm gonna kick the shit outta the rest of f$@&(#$ ShinRa then I guess I'll make plans for a new kick ass rocket!"  
  
RedXIII couldn't imagine what he was going to do without the assistance of his friends. He was really going to miss them, but he knew he could always visit again.....maybe...."I'm not exactly sure on what I should do. I know I must return home and help guide the people like grandfather did, but what if they don't pay attention to me....I'll never be anything like him." Just then he felt a slight tickle under his ear....crap it was his favorite place to be scratched and he knew who was doing it.  
  
Yuffie giggled as she felt RedXII pur as she scratched under his ear "hehe don't worry Red! I know you got guts you'll be 10 times better than Bugenhagen was!" She gave RedXII a reassuring smile as she watched him sitback down so he could be scratched more. "Well as for me. I'm gonna find the greatest materia ever! Because NONE of you guys even tried to help me!"  
  
"But the white materia is the greatest." Barret smirked while he glanced over at a dumbfounded Yuffie.  
  
"Oh yea...Well the second greatest then!" Yuffie said in a "victory is mine" voice  
  
"That was the black materia" Vincent said witout making eye contact to her.  
  
Yuffie sighed and crossed her arms "FINE THIRD" she suddenly felt ill to her stomach "Aw damn I forgot we were flying" "Ahh s'cuse me guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom now" She said as she raced out of the cabin and back to her usual spot.  
  
Tifa laughed to herself. She was really going to miss all of her friends especially Cloud. She knew he probably wasn't going to stay with her....he was a mercenary....She looked up to Vincent who seemed pre-occupied with something "So Vincent what are you gonna do?" She said in the cherriest voice she could manage.  
  
Vincent looked up at Tifa. She was always trying to make people feel good. He felt so much better when she directed her attention towards him...."guess that means her plans work." he thought to himself. "I have nothing to do" and it was true. He mangaed to defeat Sephiroth and meet his love one last time....but why did he feel so uncomplete? He hated thinking to himself...he only though of more problems.  
  
Tifa walked over to Vincent and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Vincent. We'll find something!"  
  
"We?" "Why does she want to help a demon like me?"  
  
"Well...yeah....I have nothing to come home to....and I don't know where to start....so....maybe we can start something together!"  
  
"Did I just hear that right??....Start something together???" Vincent was obviously loosing his cool "Heh, well that sounds good" He said as she flashed a small grin.  
  
"Then I'm going too" Cloud said with crossed arms over at the front of the cabin.  
  
"Why is that Cloud?" Tifa was tickled by this was he accually jealous?  
  
Cloud stopped to think of a reasonable anwser "because.......I don't want you to!" Yea real reasonable....."I dunno"  
  
"Hell yeah! he's jealous!!!" Tifa thought "Jealousy? hmm Cloud?"  
  
"What??....no......." Cloud was a bad liar....of course he was jealous. He couldn't stand Tifa being alone with another man.  
  
Victory was hers maybe life wasn't going to be so lonely after all "Well what about you Cait Sith?"  
  
Cait Sith balanced his weight on one foot to the other. "Well I'm gettin' rid of this stuffed body...Then I think I'm gonna stay away from anything that has to do with ShinRa for awhile"  
  
Everyone seemed like they had everything planned out well. She was glad that she wasn't going to leave her friends stranded "That's a great idea Reeve you could always count of us if you need it"  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered out leaving everyone in confusion. Cusses could be heard...obviously from Cid, but a new presence could be felt and it didn't feel like it was in to mood for greetings. Tifa stumbled around in the darkness trying to find something to grab onto. Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her wait. "Cloud?" she hoped to god it was him, but at the same time she knew it wasn't.  
  
The lights flickered back on and there stood Tifa with the person everyone least expected to still be living.  
  
"Sephiroth!!" Cloud roared as he readied his Ultima Weapon  
  
Tifa squirmed in his grasp until she felt cold metel aganist her neck she knew he was in deep trouble "Bastard, let me go!!" Sephiroth only tightened his grip and pressed the sword deeper into her neck.  
  
Sephiroth groaned to himself "She's hot and has guts. She'll truly be great company to me."  
  
Cloud was now pissed off...company to him!? not if he could help it. He grripped his sword and took a step forward "Let Tifa go Sephiroth"  
  
A playful smirk formed of Sephiroth's face as he took a step away from Cloud "But I can't throw back just a lovely catch, not now anyways. You'll have to come claim it yourself. Until then...I think I'll have my fun."  
  
"You Bastard!" Cloud charged foward and swung his sword down hard, but when he looked up both Tifa and Sephiroth had disappeared. "Damnit" Cloud cussed himself for not being near Tifa.  
  
"Don't worry Cloud we'll get Sephiroth and we'll make sure he's dead next time" Barret said as he placed a hand on the mercenary's solider.  
  
"Well Cloud what do we do?" Cait Sith said as he rolled back upon his feet.  
  
"Easy..." Cloud slowly stood back up then turned to Cait Sith and flashed him a smirk "We kill Sephiroth and get Tifa Back"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: You know I couldn't keep Sephiroth dead. I luff him too much ^^; So um....please review I love reviews they make me write faster!! ^^; 


End file.
